Best Guess
by myria-chan
Summary: Everyone believes Aiichirou is head over heels in love with Rin, wearing his heart proudly on his sleeve for his beloved senpai. Too bad he isn't. Or is he?


**A/N: **I find sheer joy in dawdling and nonsense. Best example is this fic: lots of dawdling and nonsense of the same things. Also I wanted to explore how Ai relates to the other members of the casts. So please expect a random character popping at every direction. There is a running trope about Ai and his impalpable admiration to Rin. A notable amount of fanwork has been dedicated in exploring that spectrum of their relationship. But wouldn't it be fun to see Ai having absolute no idea of his could-be-love with Rin? And Rin's the one with profound feelings of one-sided affection bordering to happily-ever-after?

This fic will probably run by 3 chappies (4 chapters at most). Hope it doesn't bore you until the very end. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. :D

* * *

It starts, quite surprisingly, with Rei Ryuugazaki, at the time when Rei is down deep with gratitude and Aiichirou offers the Samezuka Kitchen for the butterfly cookies project—practical and convenient as it is since the recipient of his culinary masterpiece lives on the very grounds, thus the confectionary creations will retain its freshness before the day ends. Aiichirou thinks t it is highly generous of Rei to repay his Rin-senpai with such kindness.

The speculation happens in a casual and polite manner, beginning the very moment Rei sets the timer and closes the oven door.

"Rin-san and you are no longer roommates?" The question hangs in the room like a curtain of dread; Rei straightens his posture and looks at him in the eye, a flicker of concern flashing briefly in his eyes. "That must be very terrible. How are you bearing it?"

Aiichirou blinks at that, skeptical to the extent of distress shading underneath the question. "Just fine," he says in honesty, "there's no helping it."

Part of the academy policy is to room students in dorms, a complete requirement specifically to the members of the school clubs. In order to build camaraderie and to solidify the foundation of teamwork, first years and second years are designated in pairs. While in consideration to the needs of graduating students, what with college, convocations and career opportunities lurking at their feet, third years are roomed together.

This particular arrangement has already been discussed to them since Day 1, and so the inevitability of having to separate with Rin Matsuoka is something sort of expected. Aiichirou's only regret is that the parting came at a time he and Rin are starting to enjoy each other's company.

They have come a long way—he and his Rin-senpai. They started on a rough patch of misguided projection of needless anger and excessive hero-worship, but they have managed to mend their ways.

Aiichirou will definitely miss the happy moments when Rin berates him for leaving their room unclean, the study sessions in English and Math that he finds confusing, and the shared hellos on early morning and goodnights quiet evenings, to name a few. He has grown quite used with having to see Rin before he goes to sleep that it will probably take a longer time to recondition. There will be fewer journal entries for his Rin-senpai.

He can but breathe his relief knowing that his Rin-senpai is now roomed with his childhood friend, Sousuke Yamazaki-senpai. Although there is a significant improvement in his Rin-senpai character, he can be quite the crank when he's in a foul mood, which can be quite the tedious task to deal with especially since it bursts in quirks and flares. At least with a childhood friend around, Aiichirou can be quite assured his Rin-senpai has someone reliable nearby, someone to cool him down when Aiichirou's not around.

He, on the other hand, has a truck-full of puppies released to the wilds after years of captivation in the physical manifestation of one Momotarou Mikoshiba. From the drought and desert that is Rin Matsuoka during his first year; Momo-kun is like the Pacific Ocean of bright sunshine and crystal clear waters. Nothing can possibly overwhelm him. Or drain him… Aiichirou sometimes wishes he owns the privilege to fire a tranquilizer to help his underclassman douse some of that high energy.

Just the other morning, he wakes up to the croak of a giant mutant toad, the primary perpetrator with his amphibian accomplice on both hands, requesting his participation on a social experiment on whether or not frogs do turn into dashing princes with true love's first kiss—Aiichirou has to run for dear life at that, Momotarou in tow still with his warts-y companion.

He shudders at the memory—can still remember the expanding vocal sac even with his eyes closed—and sighs a heavy one.

His pensive trail of thoughts must have caught the fancy of his current companion; Rei is chuckling, and Aiichirou schools his expression back to its happy, feel-good state.

"It really is fine. There's a lot to get used to but we'll survive." _Hopefully_, his mind adds.

"There's no need to explain," Rei replies, shakes his head, meaning no offense, "Distance can inflict the slightest of love sickness, even with the most stable of relationships. As illogical and as insignificant as I find it is, love can be quite the driving factor for most of the co-species. You seem to belong to that portion of the demography."

"Love sickness?" Aiichirou frowns at Rei's choice of words. This particular Iwatobi crew is known for his eloquence, careful choice of words and theoretical approach to all things conceivable, it is a surprise he'd include love in their conversation. "What would make you say that?"

An eyebrow quirks; Rei raises his glasses with one hand. "Aren't you in love with Rin-san?"

Aiichirou tilts his head on one side, now significantly confused. "No, I'm not."

The two find themselves in a staring competition, the heavy silence of their awkwardness and confusion slowly saturating the room; Rei tenses expressively with each passing minute. Cold sweat is beginning to collect on his forehead, a forced smile twitching at the corner of thin lips.

The sound of the timer clicking shut breaks the silence, followed by a very flustered apology.

"I have said something inappropriate. I assumed based on observation alone! Please forgive my imprudence—"

"No, it's fine. Totally fine," Aiichirou reassures him with a smile, and thinks it is the end of that.

* * *

It apparently is not the end of it, and the concurrent events to transpire are by far the most colorful myriad of redundancy in monotony Aiichirou has the misfortune to experience.

By the time he reaches his dorm room that same night, there are at least twenty messages in his inbox, courtesy of Gou Matsuoka. To avoid distraction during club activities, he makes it a habit to leave his phone in his room, concentrating all efforts in improving his skill and times.

He and Gou gain correspondence sometime late summer last year when his Rin-senpai and his friends mended with each other. During one of their swim meets, Gou found out that Aiichirou is her brother's designated roommate and instantly floods him with questions and updates about her brother. He thinks it is very sweet of her to be on the constant know-how about her brother, and is saddened by the fact that his Rin-senpai does not reply to her messages as often as she does. That is when they exchange contact numbers. Aiichirou promises to keep her posted with his Rin-senpai's daily activities, academics and extracurricular, his friends and his teammates; occasionally snag a picture if he has time, and just well…keep her informed.

At first he calls her Matsuoka-san, but she reprimands him. There is only one Matsuoka-san in existence and that is her mother. He calls her Gou-san then. Again she reprimands him because of her sensitivity with stereotypes and names. She is subjected to endless teasing and needless bullying during childhood because of her name.

It confuses him, which he voices out to her. He is also subjected to endless teasing and needless bullying during childhood because of his name, but Aiichirou thinks there is nothing cooler than to be named after Japanese royalty, and a warrior princess at that, unlike him whose name means love and first child, because his parents want their first born to grow up loving and be loved in return, like the sappy, romantic sort they are. As if his namesake is a plot for melodrama or romantic-comedy.

"There is nothing sappy and romantic about that!" Gou says to him in full confidence, eyes close to tears, apparently moved by his parents' naming skills and philosophy.

And so a deal is made; intended to desensitize them with the insecurities brought about by their names. Aiichirou calls her Gou-san, and Gou calls him Aiichirou-kun.

During the course of their acquaintances, they have become close, exchanging various trivia about swimming, offering finer points on training patterns. There were moments that they become each other's tutor for subjects at school. There are also those cheers and messages of support before the competition. But the best part is that sometimes they talk about dogs, furry animals, books and muscles and they listen to each other intently.

They become that sort of friends: the ones who just listen. Their friendship becomes a treasure, because it is hard living in a world that thinks it's a joke to like their respective interests, a world that uses their names as laughing stock. Aiichirou-kun and Gou-san grow up a little.

One of the consequences of the new transfer is that they have fewer things to talk about now. He wishes their relationship won't change, but knew deep down that there will be changes—inevitable, justifiable changes.

He sighs in definite audible range of the other occupant of the room.

Momotarou presses pause. "Everything alright, senpai?"

Despite his bright and breezy disposition and run of the mill attitude, Momotarou Mikoshiba can be quite thoughtful when he wants to. The traumatizing events last Wednesday has him realize to be more mindful and considerate of his senpai's well-being. It is refreshing seeing this side of his roommate. It makes Aiichirou believe in miracles and resent hasty judgments.

"It's okay," he says with a smile, "I was just reading Gou-san's mails." The moment the name escapes his lips, Aiichirou clamps his mouth shut. He has forgotten his new roommate's massive crush on his Rin-senpai's little sister.

"You have her number?" Aiichirou watches an unholy light flash on Momo's eyes.

"Yes…" Cold sweat begins to form on his forehead, the memory of the warts-y frog still fresh in his memory. It is partly Aiichirou's fault. Had he paid more attention to what Momotarou is saying the night before instead of ignoring the firebrand, the situation would not have escalated and there should have been no need of running through the corridors for dear life.

Momotarou is extreme, to say the least, but he listens when he told to do so. He reminds Aiichirou of a shibainu pup: energetic, relentless, wild, and but will behave accordingly if taught to do so. All he needs is discipline and limitations.

He applies that methodology whenever he is handling Momotarou now. "I could give it to you, Momo-kun, if you could just—"

The second statement is cut short as Momo bolts from his seat, hands flailing in all direction. "No, senpai!" Realizing the outrageousness of his actions, he scampers back to sitting position. "I mean thank you for the consideration, but I don't think I'm strong enough for that." Momo eyes at his phone warily, like it will flip out and attack him any moment. "Do you…that is…want me to leave the room so you can have…you know, privacy?"

"No, you can stay. I'll take my call outside."

Aiichirou crosses the room without another word, closing the glass door shut as he steps out to the veranda. Who knew Momo-kun could be so shy? Will he faint if Aiichirou scribbles Gou-san's number down? Aiichirou chuckles once more.

He clicks on the touch screen and waits. His call is answered in three rings, and a soft, cheery voice replies at the other end of the line.

"Aiichirou-kun!"

"Gou-san, I'm sorry for replying so late. We had to stay back a bit more for practice."

"No, no. That's alright. I'm glad you still have time to call me back. Onii-chan said training in Samezuka starts getting intense as the competition draws near. How is it?"

"It's…" What was the term he was looking for? "…survivable." There are at least three new members who hurled every after practice, a significant improvement, compared to the five of last year.

"Sounds inspiring," Gou-san's laughter resonates from the other line. "I'm jealous of Samezuka's facilities. At least the students don't have to pay for using the sports amenities."

"We pay with our tuition fees," he replies, hinting that the said school charges aren't that budget friendly to average students. To alleviate the financial concern, Samezuka is very generous of its scholarships. Sports scholarships are particularly rewarding if you place at competitions, but if you're striving for consistency, the best channel is the academic scholarship. Either way, you will be sure of endorsements for the best schools and scouts.

"Yes, but they are worth it."

"Yeah, they are." There is no time limit for pool usage, after all. It is a good thing that Iwatobi's has managed to find an indoor pool club, which allows discounts for students and afterhours extensions. "How's training going for your side?"

"Well, it's going smoothly. Now that the competition is near, I think it's a good thing we don't have much members. We can concentrate on all events. But hopefully we can get new members before the year ends. One is enough to keep the club alive until next year. Two will be gracious because there's still hope in swimming relay!"

Aiichirou can hardly empathize with Gou. There is no shortage of members for Samezuka, but he supposes not every team is granted that luxury. The competition is very high but at least the fear of club dissolvent is not a concern.

"I'll include them in my prayers, Gou-san."

"Thank you, Aiichirou-kun." Gou sounds relieved. "By the way, is my brother there? Mom wanted to ask him about something."

"Oh… Rin-senpai mustn't have told you yet, but we're no longer roommates."

"Eh?" It takes Aiichirou three minutes to explain to her the school policies on dormitories. It is a good thing Gou-san is a very avid listener. "I don't believe it," she says later, "Who is my brother rooming in with now? I do hope it's someone pleasant."

"He's roomed with Yamazaki-senpai."

"Eh? Sousuke-kun?" Gou-san's voice is tinged with disappointment to Aiichirou's surprise.

"Aren't he and Rin-senpai good friends?" He thinks the childhood pair gets along well. They look like they get along in practice. They get along well outside of practice. They get along well like two complementary wings—strong in their own but needs the other to propel to greater heights, moving in fluid synchronization built upon mutual trust and support.

"Well they are. But _Sousuke-kun_," Gou-san says his name in the similar exasperated tone. "He replies in one liner messages, like _yes, no_ and _k_. The last time I asked him how my brother is doing, his reply is that _Rin is still breathing oxygen_. I mean, what do you want me to make out of that? Do I have to call the police now? Is Samezuka a really safe academy?"

Aiichirou just laughs, unsure how to reply to that.

"And I thought I had a free pass on brother's boyfriend," she screams aloud, perhaps too loudly, that Aiichirou almost misses the last word.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, I suppose married would be a much more suitable term but that's not legalized yet."

"Gou-san, we're just _friends_."

"Of course, you both are. That's why your relationship is so great. But I'm sure the two of you will come around eventually," she says dismissively before he can say anything more. "Well, it's best we end this conversation soon. You'll still have early practices tomorrow morning, right? Rest well. Promise me you'll still call even if it's for something unnecessary, like English, alright?"

"I promise. You too, Gou-san. Good luck with your team. And don't tire yourself too much." Aiichirou makes sure to add the final sentence. He can still remember the last incident Gou-san blacked out during practice due to lack of sleep. She stays up late at nights to finish the revisions of their new regimen.

"Same to you, _brother-in-law_," and their call ends like that.

Aiichirou remains blinking a minute after their conversation. He assumes it as a joke, believes in his heart it is, before retiring for the evening.

* * *

Monday morning practice ends with excitement. It signals the end of a grueling training session for the upcoming competition, and the start of the notorious Exam Week. Granted, athletic s scholars are not required to ace all their tests and be at the top of their classes, but they are required to meet an average grade to maintain their scholarships. But that is not the main concern…

"I'm saying Friday," Takuya Uozumi starts, marking the date in red. "It's the end of the school week. We can skip afternoon practice and meet up."

"We can schedule on the weekends," pipes Shouta Nakagawa.

"We have longer hours of practice during weekends," says Toru Iwashimizu. "By the time we're finished, we won't have enough desire to go out, much less get off bed and have dinner."

"But can we," asks Kazuki Minami, "skip afternoon practice? Regionals are close."

The group of second years dart their attention to Aiichirou, who flinches (a natural reaction) at their collective inquisitive gazes. With a sigh, he streams to the direction of their swim captain. He doesn't understand the hesitancy of their group, to be honest. Rin-senpai has mellowed significantly since last year. He is not as volatile as before, and can be quite considerate to his subordinates when given the chance.

Rin-senpai is scribbling down on his clipboard, probably about speed records and member ranking. As a captain, he has to keep close records of his members' performances for evaluation. That task is supposedly for their team manager, but Tora-san is out with a cold and Rin-senpai had to step up and do the task for him.

Rin Matsuoka is kind and thoughtful—Aiichirou smiled softly when he remembered the duck plushie Rin bought for him as a parting gift during the last swimsuit shopping spree—disciplined and motivated, read voraciously during his free time, a person who is not afraid to showcase his emotions, and magnanimous in owing up to his mistakes. He believes that natural talent can take you far, but it is hard work and earnest determination that opens limitless doors to the faithful. He is as quick to forgive as he is as quick to anger. He isn't above playing pranks and only teases those he's closest to.

Rin-senpai is never short of amazing.

When he notices Aiichirou, he smirks and puts down his clipboard. "You wanted something, Ai?"

"Rin-senpai…" As for consideration, Aiichirou made sure to bother his Rin-senpai to a minimum, absolute talking about the necessary: like Friday Night Karaoke's and Momotarou's adventures of turning their dorm room to a wildlife breeding ground.

But back to priorities... "The second years are wondering if we can miss Friday's afternoon practice this week."

An eyebrow rises; then a question, "What for?"

"We're planning to celebrate Exam Week with Karaoke."

Rin makes a humming sound at the back of his throat and begins scribbling down his clipboard again. "I think I can write that as Team Building Exercise to help cut down the expenses. I'll fetch you a permit and see if sensei would agree."

"Really?" Aiichirou quickly reminds himself that he is grinning too much, and makes a point to be unruffled as possible. "I mean, we don't want to impose. We can pay for the expenses, and write the letter."

Rin dismisses the argument with a wave. "We still don't know for sure if the faculty will agree. And we both know my grammar is much professional sounding than all you guys combined. You just focus on your studies and make sure everyone keeps their grades up before the competition, 'kay?"

Aiichirou is touched. He knows the heavy burden a captain must bear to keep a National-level swim team at the top of their game. Rin-senpai also has studies to prepare for and the Olympics, and his family and his reading. Still he manages to find a way to do Aiichirou a favor.

"Thank you, senpai! Do you want to come with us?" He asks the invitation not as an obligation but as a return of a favor, so to speak. Rin can benefit from a night of fun and musical mishap.

"Friday huh?" Rin flips a page from his clipboard to check on his schedule, and makes a clicking sound. "I have _budget meetings_." Rin prolonged the last syllable to reflect his agony.

Aiichirou chuckled. "Sounds dreadful."

"It is. Oh well, catch you later, Ai." Aiichirou meekly bows to show his respect. He couldn't help but giggle when Rin ruffled his hair, though. It is beginning to be a habit of theirs. Seeing how close and casual they are now, Aiichirou can't help but think that the first few months he shared with his senpai and his unstable attitude is an explosive lie.

"You can stop smiling now." Takuya winds his arm around Aiichirou's shoulders so he could look him in the eye. "It's freaking people out. Also, you should avoid googly eyes. It gives the freshmen leverage."

"Leverage on what?"

"The betting game," answers Kazuki. "We call it the Daily Life of Aiichirou Nitori Game. We bet on everything: your hobbies, your life, you and your relationship with Matsuoka-buchou."

"You guys…"

"The entire team," Takuya corrects, unfazed.

Shouta opens his mouth, about to defend what little remains of Aiichirou's respect for them, and closes it. "It's fun!"

"I will slaughter you all where you stand." He allows a little annoyance to seep into his words. The second years are notorious in introducing unusual trends in the swim team, but for them to make a lifestyle out of his and Rin's friendship is uncalled for.

Though if it was another couple involved, it does sound kinda fun.

"So," Aiichirou probes, completely curious now. "What have you been betting on behind our backs?"

"Oh you know, the usual stuff." Takuya makes a gesture on how small, although judging by Takuya Uozumi's standards, nothing is ever too small. "What time of the day will you say good morning to buchou? How many times you asked buchou permission to time him? How many times you say senpai in a day? How many times Matsuoka-senpai called you Ai? Minami's made a fortune out of that."

Kazuki nods to his chagrin. "You make it _so_ easy."

"The first years have very shoujo material," Toru informs them with a deadpan expression, as if he's reporting breaking news. "Stolen glances. Secret smiles. Hair ruffles. Momo has that department covered."

"Momo-kun?" Aiichirou can barely believe his ears.

"It is disturbing how much Momo knows your patterns. He pinpoints the exact moment you stare at Matsuoka-buchou, and the very moment he ruffles your hair. Just like Mikoshiba-buchou."

"Mikoshiba-buchou? Wait this has been going on since last year?"

"It's a lifestyle," chimes Toru.

"The third years are into darker, much mature themes, though," continued Takuya to which Aiichirou raises a hand.

"I don't need to know that."

"You sure?"

"Final answer."

"Well, that's 300 yen more we owe to Yamazaki-senpai," Kazuki told the group, flashing shifty glances and groans on their stoic senpai.

"Even Yamazaki-senpai is betting on this?"

"It's a lifestyle," repeats Toru, "although if we did sum up the revenue, Nakagawa has the most accomplishments out of every one in the team."

Shota summons the nerve to look pleased with such achievements. "I know your heart, brother."

Aiichirou summons the nerve to not throttle him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"It seems just like yesterday when Nitori-kun sang that beautiful melody that earned me the initial capital for business." Shota disregards the questioning stares for his business and goes on reliving his happy memories. "Remember that song? You wrote it for buchou. You handled the arrangements and performed it at Matsuoka-buchou's inauguration. It was beautiful. _He's so perfect swimmer! He's my perfect idol—_

"_Senpai!" _ The rest of the second years completed the song with a ridiculous impression of his pitchy voice.

"My voice is not that high," Aiichirou says, offended now. The obscene bets he can handle. The inane creativity of his supposed behavior he can handle. But not his voice—Aiichirou is prepared to butcher them if must.

But like the good friend every person has at high school, his merry band of lovably cynical friends dutifully ignore his wounded pride and laugh their heads off, enough to break Aiichirou out of his peeved disposition and laugh along with them.

Friends: the greatest exception life has to offer.

"It should be 'Senpai!' with much more emotion and gusto," says Shota, perfecting his impression.

"Love gives you so much emotion and gusto," Kazuki remarks absentmindedly, making Aiichirou cringe.

_Love_. Again. He should have figured this conversation is heading to this direction. Just how many times does he have to say it?

"I am not in love with Rin-senpai."

"Of course, you are not." Takuya rolled his eyeballs heavenward. "You stayed with him during his menopausal stage. You followed him around when he was homicidal. You wrote him a song. Who does that?"

"Nobody!" says Kazuki.

"Exactly, no one did it for him." Everyone is too afraid of Rin and his mood swings, and now they are making a big fuss over what should be a normal human reaction to admiration and kindness.

"Nitori, listen, _nobody_ does that," Takuya utters the word with so much sincerity and resolve that it made Aiichirou want to humor him, although he settles on a face of an utterly confused puppy to sell his point. Takuya gives up and snorts. "Whatever! One minute, you have stars in your eyes. The next minute, you act like falling in love is the most revolting thing in the universe. I will never understand emotional men."

"You should settle for us assholes then, dick," is Toru's blasé comment.

"I call you bastards my friends." Aiichirou shakes his head to that revelation.

The rest of day goes by uneventfully, though Aiichirou feels the need to write today's crazy discoveries on paper. Writing has always been an excellent outlet of his emotions. It reminds him of the other almost forgettable moments in life, as well as the ones which changed him for the better. Uncapping his pen, he scribbles down his thoughts on himself, his Rin-senpai, love, and the esteemed correlation of those three topics courtesy of just about everyone around them.

Aiichirou has nothing against love, or falling in love against his senpai. He cannot reiterate what an amazing person Rin Matsuoka is. But love…

Love is all about a moment. That pristine, magical moment of absolute completion when the nuances of the universe coalesce to one perfect instant and forever is laid out for two seamlessly in sync beating hearts.

When his senpai's around, Aiichirou is overwhelmed by this sudden surge of calmness, as if the world and all its perils will pass by smoothly because this person is around to guide him—which is why he is determined to help Rin through any means possible in achieving his dreams of becoming an Olympian, to see his shark-like, pointy, ridiculously contagious smile on every occasion there is; to return that unspoken generosity that inspired him to dream without limits and strive to be a better person.

Aiichirou _quite_ _simply_ wants his senpai to find happiness because Rin has given him happiness a lifetime ago when they were young and swimming is for pure fun.

Admiration? Definitely. Respect? The answer is an obvious yes. But love? Nitori frowns.

He has never been in love before, but everything he feels for his senpai are nothing like those written in his romance novels.

Aiichirou closes his journal for the night, convinced that too much dwelling over things he is sure of is bad for the health, when a resounding knock is heard from his door. Standing, he strides across the room and turns the knob.

The guest standing by the doorway put a smile on his face. "Rin-senpai!"

Rin returns the fervor with a smile of his own, leaning against the frame while brandishing a piece of paper within Aiichirou's reach. "The faculty disagreed with covering up for the expenses, but they did allow a four-hour privilege for you children so as long as you are back before curfew at 8."

Aiichirou holds the permit like a golden ticket. "You got it today? That's amazing!"

"We had a meeting with Sugimoto-sensei, so I decided to bring it up." His holds up his index for one final reminder. "Remember, be back before curfew. And study hard."

Aiichirou nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you so much! You're the best, senpai!"

Rin chucks him under the chin and grins. "You're very welcome. Have a fun night at Friday." They let the conversation go with another hair ruffling session and good nights across the hallways, the night ending far more pleasant than how it started.

Who cares about the drastic rumors and silly bets? He and his Rin-senpai are as normal as any senpai-kouhai dynamic that can come at anyone's way.

It isn't until he heard Momo-kun giggling while texting on his bunk of the bed does Aiichirou realize he does care. Pressing his lips to a thin line, he flashes Momo his meanest frown.

Momo grins sheepishly. "I earned 500 yen for that reaction, senpai."

Aiichirou rolls his eyes and gives up. His last thought of the day: he should reevaluate his choices of friends.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the first part! May I just say that the Samezuka Second Years are so fun to write and I'll abuse them as much as I could if given the chance? For the next succeeding chapters, we will go through Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, Momo, Sousuke, Sei, and Rin. And a Nagisa-Ai date. Also, I think I'll squeeze in a dog park, and massages, and rainbow farts.

Thanks again for reading! :D Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
